


i'm the bad guy, duh

by aqvamarine



Category: NCT (Band), cameos - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Crack, D/s undertones, Donghyuck belongs in Mark's lap, Dry Humping, Heavy make out, Humor, Lee Donghyuck is a Little Shit, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Renjun is Unimpressed, Romance, Someone is Missing, Taeyong has had Enough, Vampires, ah also, and all that fun stuff abt vampires!, at least i tried to be funny so uh, do not be fooled this is actually going to be the slowest of burns, eventually, trust me there's more plot than you might think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqvamarine/pseuds/aqvamarine
Summary: When Mark kept whining about his dull student life and yelling to whoever was willing to hear him out that he craved death, he didn’t mean it literally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi so it's my first work on this acc but i used to be smn else lol  
> anyway hello i love markhyuck and vampires so uh  
> here u go i guess  
> (just so you know i might have the entire plot in my head but this chap is the only one i've got i haven't even BEGIN to write the 2nd one lmao im sorry bye)  
> also i'm french and it's unbeta-ed please don't hate me or talk to me about omelette du fromage or else i'll kms

When Mark kept whining about his dull student life and yelling to whoever was willing to hear him out that he craved death, he didn’t mean it  _ literally _ . Yet here he is, throat slit open and blood gushing out of a nasty wound - he’s not even complaining about it, not when there’s two bloodshot, piercing eyes staring at him, watching him die with a creepy glint of interest. Well, he would have, but - he’s kinda suffocating, all the while Beautiful Eyes licks at his neck and  _ drinks _ his fucking blood. Ah, yes, that might explain the situation.

 

“I really want to be sorry, Lollipop, but you taste so  _ damn good _ . Don’t worry, it won’t leave a scar. I mean. I’m gonna lick it clean, so. Ah, Taeyong is going to kill me. Haha.” Beautiful Eyes keeps talking to Mark and Mark is finally feeling that weird, cold feeling of his soul seeping out of his body. He tries to answer because he’s polite, mind you, but nothing comes out (except for a strangled, dying-whale kind of mewling. He’s trying his fucking best, thank you very much.). So he just kind of raises his hand and feebly grips Beautiful Eyes’ shirt, searching for his attention. Like,  _ mate _ , you’re killing me. Why would I care about a fucking scar?

 

That’s when Beautiful Eyes seems to catch up - he lets out a semi-panicked gasp and, just as Mark’s mind gives up on him, sinks his own teeth just above the ugly wound. He might have attempted to talk while biting the soon-to-be corpse. Something along the lines of  _ shit, I’m so not made for this fucking job _ , but Mark’s not sure. He  _ is _ dying, after all.

 

*

 

His eyes fly open as soon as some consciousness flows inside of his body - and, immediately, he senses something’s off.

“Wait. I shouldn’t be alive.”

His hand rises to his throat, sure to feel some kind of high-tech, miracle bandages and a shit ton of stitches, but - there’s nothing. His neck is fucking pristine and the most pain he feels is a dry throat. Well - his whole body has dry mouth. He’s thirsty as hell. He might’ve prefered to be dead, after all. Also, where are his pants?

 

“Oh! Hi, you’re awake. Brilliant. Fantastic - dude, I was scared. You were, well, kind of dead. I think. I’m not quite sure, I mean, I never went to med school or like, I don’t know. But your heart stopped. Before Woo was done. That was - that was intense, lol.”

 

There are several problems with his current situation, he realizes. First, he doesn’t know this guy. Beautiful Eyes is gone; well, Mark isn’t in a creepy, abandoned and narrow street anymore, so maybe he’s the one who’s gone. Actually, he’s in a fancy room and his bed kind of smells like roses and stuff. It’s nice. Second, the dude looming over him is downright beautiful but also really fucking tall,  _ and _ his scent is worsening his state of dry throat. And mouth. He wants to jump on him, but isn’t sure if it’d be to eat him up, or out - that’s a bit of an issue. Third- third- “Did you just say ‘lol’  _ out loud _ ?” He grimaces and shakes his head in disbelief, staring at Huge Guy. His eyes are, well, glowing. But yellow, not red - which is weird. And almost more disturbing.

 

“Ah, yeah, whatever. So, um, anyway. Woo and I brought you here because we’re fucking civilized -  _ yeah Jaehyun I’m talking about you! _ \- but I feel like I should, I don’t know, apologise. The goal clearly wasn’t to kill you, but my darling is a bit of an extra little nugget, so he got too carried away and, yeah. Here you are.” What the hell.

 

“I’m dead? Is this Heaven? No, wait, I’m thirsty as fuck. I’m in Hell, right? Oh, fuck. Is this some Tantalus shit? I should’ve warned Jaemin when he ate this fucking yoghurt. I knew it was expired, but I- I just wanted to see what happens, when you eat something out of date. You know, to be sure that it’s not just some twisted mythical theory made up by the government to force us to consume even more. Rat race and all.” Huge Guy just seems kind of dazed at this point, staring at Mark with a strange mix of astonishment and mild distaste written all over his face. It’s, well. It’s pretty fucking ugly.

 

“Okay, okay. Slow down, you’re so bloody intense, damn. So. Here, drink this.” He hands a weird-looking thermos and Mark sips at it without even thinking twice - he’s  _ really _ thirsty and there’s no way in hell this dog-like Huge Guy would do him wrong. Right? Shit, his basic instincts are no good. No wonder he fucking died at barely twenty years old. He takes a huge sip of the thick liquid and instantly feels a strange kind of relief - not quite like quenching your thirst with regular water, but even better. “What’s in this? It tastes. So fucking amazing. Man, is it like, a new brand of Doctor Pepper?”

 

Huge Guy barks out a strangled laugh and finally sits down next to him, taking a chair seemingly out of nowhere. Then he looks Mark dead in the eyes and slowly, clearly, in a definitely trying to get his point across fashion, decides to just single-handedly shatter his comfortable bubble of ignoring the pressing issues. “Mark, it’s blood. This shit is coming from my own bloody veins. You’re dead. You’re not in Heaven, nor in Hell, but you’re dead. Actually you’re at my place, and you’re a vampire. I hope the sheets aren’t too rough, though.”

 

That’s when Mark chokes on his spit and on Huge Guy’s blood - yeah, it kind of was too thick to just be soda. He lets out a weird hybrid between a laugh and a sob and Huge Guy shoots him a sympathetic smile, patiently waiting for him to absorb the information. “Oh, by the way, I’m Lucas. Or, Xuxi. Well, actually… My real name’s Yukhei.”

 

Mark blinks slowly and looks through him, half-shocked from being fucking dead and half-dazed by the fucking number of names this dude has. “Okay…” He sighs and is suddenly at war between his body yelling to keep drinking this not-Doctor-Pepper fantastic beverage and his mind warning him that a single drop of this will, without an ounce of doubt, make him puke every damn meal he ate throughout his entire life.

He decides to compromise and licks at the seam of the thermos. Mind be damned.

 

You see, the thing is - it’s not that he’s unfamiliar with the concept of vampires. Their existence had been proven way before he was even born and he used to be friend with one of them, when he was a kid; a young, soft-looking ginger-haired vampire with freckles all over the bridge of his nose and a voice deeper than the fucking Mariana Trench. Hell, Mark had the biggest crush on this vampire - would’ve let him sink his teeth into his throat, were he to ask nicely.

 

So it’s not that he’s shocked to have become one (although it’s way different than being friends with a vampire), it’s just that. He wasn’t expecting this kind of explanation. That this Woo dude had cut his wrist open to bleed on the wound, alright - that he had licked him clean and spiked his veins with a drop of his venom, why not. But that he’s dead and condemned to drink fake Doctor Pepper for the rest of his eternal existence? Hardcore.

 

“I’m Mark. Or Minhyung, if you will. I don’t really care at this point.” There’s a slight slump in his shoulders and Huge Guy - Lucas-Xuxi-Yukhei - notices it and straightens in his seat, his eyes glowing golden again. “Wait! Don’t be sad, that’s not the spirit. You know, vampires are actually pretty cool. Like, you’re even prettier. And, uh, you’re super duper fast and strong. Also, your senses will be, like, way more intense. Once you drink all of this, ‘cause you really need it.”

 

He nudges the thermos with a gentle smile and Mark forces another gulp down his throat, mildly disgusted at the pleasure he feels right afterwards. Lucas-Xuxi-Yukhei squeezes his forearm swiftly then stands up and stretches, as if he wasn’t already tall enough. Shit, Mark’s not even that small, but next to him? A bloody  _ midget _ . “So, dude, now that you’re awake and not about to jump the first person you see… I guess you can meet the gang. Or at least the leader, eh.”

 

To Mark’s horror, Lucas doesn’t even let him decide - he just clears his throat and taps on his wrist three times, making two scary dudes bolt inside the room, and Mark’s jaw goes slack. The first one is just gorgeous - a sharp jawline and cat-like eyes, piercing right through his soul and probably digging out his darkest secrets - and the second one, well, he’s  _ familiar _ . “Oh. Beautiful Eyes.”

 

They both stop in their tracks and there’s two seconds of awkward silence where Mark really wishes his new so-called abilities would make him disappear (he should’ve died, really), then Beautiful Eyes’ face scrunches up in the most adorable failed attempt to repress a laugh - Lucas, however, has no such kindness. He literally falls on the ground and Mark can see his shoulders shaking as his own cheeks colour - Gorgeous Stranger (he surely should stop with his weird nicknames) just kind of coughs and averts his eyes, trying to stifle an amused grin. Shit, what an awful first impression.

 

“My name’s Jungwoo, actually.” Beautiful Eyes winks playfully and Mark feels something tasting a lot like shame filling his throat up - he chokes it down and hides behind his thermos, conveniently ignoring the fact that it’s still not Doctor Pepper but the blood of the dumbass whale-whistling on the floor. Really - it’s not even laughing anymore, it’s downright worrying. Like someone’s stuffing his mouth with polystyrene beads and tickling him until he actually begs for mercy; but, then again, he’s choked by the beads, so he just kind of dies on the spot. From actual laughter. At Mark’s misery and dysfunctioning brain to mouth filter.

 

“Lucas-Xuxi-Yukhei I swear to god if you don’t stop laughing right now I’ll smother you with my bare hands.” It’s spat through gritted teeth and Mark tries a smile towards the two other - Jungwoo’s mouth twitches and the other’s shivers a bit but other than that, they don’t show any sign of stopping Mark. Which: nice. Then the gorgeous stranger clears his throat and holds a hand towards him. Oh, okay.

 

“I’m Taeyong. Theoretically speaking, I’m supposed to be the leader. But, since no one shows even an ounce of respect for me, I guess I’m not really worthy of the title.” Even his hand is beautiful and Mark is mortified as he shakes it; he also notices how cold it feels, compared to Lucas’ warm fingers. “I guess you might be… A little lost. I mean, this  _ wasn’t _ planned and we haven’t had a baby vamp join us since Jungwoo, so.. We’re kind of rusty.” He lets out a small, slightly embarrassed laugh and rubs his nape, apologetic. Damn, even Mark’s dumb arse can sense he’s in deep shit.

 

“S’okay, I guess. Huh. Why ain’t I, like, crazy and shit? I almost feel normal. Like, not that thirsty. Not that burning. It’s- yeah, it’s chill.” And  _ that _ is not normal. His senses are still a bit clouded, as if his body was trying to preserve him from a drastic change - Taeyong sighs, looking uncomfortable. “Well, you see, Lucas here is no regular human. He’s, like, Jungwoo’s prey. And they are disgustingly in love, but that’s beside the point. The point is, Lucas drinks Woo’s blood on a… weekly basis. So his own is kind of different. Also, we might’ve made you drink a bit of… pureblood vampire’s venom. To keep you calm, you know.” So, basically, Mark’s been killed, then drugged and abducted by total strangers. Neat.

 

He contemplates his chances of getting out - he’s currently surrounded by two and a half vampires (if Lucas’ condition can be count as a half), probably fucking old and experienced, and his own fingers are so tightly gripping at his thermos that he’s not even sure his body will listen to him. Actually, he’s about 76% sure his body won’t listen to him. That’s how betrayed by himself he feels. Bloody hell. Currently, his only way out is to cooperate - so he takes an obedient sip of Lucas’ blood, right under his careful gaze. That’s still too weirdly intimate for him, a bit like drinking a mother’s milk in front of her. Natural, yes, but normal? For Mark,  _ fuck no _ .

 

“Mh. And, uh, now what? Like, I have two roommates and I don’t want them to be, mh, worried about me, you know? Haha.” He tries to persuade himself that, in between two grossly wet make-out sessions, Renjun and Jaemin would notice his absence. He tries really hard, but even Jungwoo doesn’t seem to buy it. Which - rude. Taeyong crosses his arms and seems to ponder for a bit, his neatly trimmed eyebrows (Is that a slit? Jesus Christ) creased in thought. “I guess that’s not a real problem… We’ll get them after you’ve met the rest of us.”

  
  


And that’s how the room suddenly flows with at least half a dozen more people - Mark’s pants are still out of view and he feels like the white sheets are not going to be of any help if he pops a nervous boner, so he decides to place the thermos strategically. His thirst be damned, he’d rather crave blood than end up embarrassed for the rest of his life. Or, well, death. Whatever.

 

The thing is - they’re all really fucking intimidating. There’re red glowing eyes all focused on him, curious glances and amused quirks of lips and, most of all, they’re really, really attractive. Mark’s heart is in his throat and his own blood seems to go south in a millisecond (the thermos stays firmly in place. He is  _ not _ about to display a semi just because he’s surrounded by a bunch of greek statues).

 

One of them finally makes a move; he plainly sits on Mark’s bed and proceeds to sniff at his throat, clearly violating the concept of personal space. His pointy nose feels pleasantly cold against his skin and Mark just- bends his neck a bit, offering more of it out of instinct. His dead heart seems about to come back to life from his level of stress (and, well, arousal. Damn, this dude smells so  _ good _ ). He feels a shivering puff of air on his throat and barely stifles a whimper - then a tongue peaks out and tentatively licks at his former pulse point, teeth pointing and clearly willing to break the soft skin. And Mark, Mark- gives in so willingly, his hands already gripping at the vampire’s shirt.

 

It’s a weird feeling - he’s like, drawn to him and ready to let him sink his fangs into his neck; there’s a wildfire in the pit of his stomach and he doesn’t know if he’s about to puke or moan. Either way he keeps his lips firmly sealed, hands flying around to grip at the boy’s shoulders. Boy who literally, shamelessly  _ grinds _ against him and Mark’s suddenly very aware of the fact that he’s in his almost naked, barely protected by thin sheets and his Spongebob Squarepants underwears. This is by far the most dangerous situation he’s ever been in, even more than Jungwoo slitting his throat open to feast from him. The worst is that he feels his own fingers dancing on the boy’s skin, going to squeeze his hips and keep him in place - clearly, his body isn’t willing to listen to any of his order.

 

Taeyong loudly clears his throat and the moment is promptly broken. Mark clumsily recoils and feels his cheeks burning like a phantom blush - there’s no blood running up to ruin his face, but the other’s eyes glisten with such a fucked-out expression that he’s about to need more than a mere thermos and thin sheets to cover his crotch.

 

“Donghyuck, for fuck’s sake, get off the poor guy. You’re about to kill him, and he’s not even alive!” Some guy - Yuta, Mark learns afterwards - barks out in a poorly suppressed laugh, lips torn by an incredulous grin. Donghyuck just licks his lips and stares at Mark like he’s a fucking five-stars meal and it sends multiple sparks down his spine. His brain shuts down after a weak attempt to warn him when the boy caress his cheek, a smug smile displaying his white, pearly teeth. “Hi, doll. Sorry, you just smell.. Really fucking good.” He does look kind of flushed, at least as much as a vampire can look flushed and Mark just obediently nods, leaning into the touch.

 

“This is even more awkward than Lucas and Jungwoo.” There’s a deep voice, laced by a thick accent, that jumps in - Mark has the decency to finally break eye contact and turn towards the other vampires, an embarrassed smile gracing his slightly parted lips. “Hey. Huh. I’m Mark. And I guess I’m dead.” A weird bunny-looking bloke, definitely too handsome to be compared with a bunny without raising a slight sense of discomfort, takes a step forward, gummy smile kind of disturbingly threatening altogether. “Hi! I’m Doyoung, and the rude asshole that just interrupted your, uh, moment, is Sicheng. He’s Chinese so, if you want to piss him off, just use complicated words.”

 

Sicheng elbows him with a scowl but there’s no bite - then a worrying strangled noise breaks into the newly formed silence and they all turn towards Lucas, who’s being effectively smothered in a headlock by another yellow-eyed half-vampire; Jungwoo is just intently looking at Taeyong, as if he couldn’t just break his boyfriend free. But he’s not doing anything and Lucas is starting to look a bit pale, either because of his trachea being blocked or the choked-up laughter struggling to escape his mouth.

 

“Yoonoh.” It’s so small. Barely a name whispered by their leader, yet said dude instantly lets go of Lucas, who coughs his lungs out and keeps on laughing as though his life wasn’t threatened just seconds ago. Jungwoo crouches next to him and rubs his back comfortingly, a soft smile adorning his lips. What. “He insulted me.”

 

“It’s okay.” Surprisingly, it’s Donghyuck that talk to him. Immediately, Mark is yet again drawn to his eyes. “Next time, start off by introducing yourself, then smother Lucas to death.” Yoonoh’s cheeks flush a bit and he just kind of saunters over to Taeyong, lacing their fingers together and kissing his palm. Thousands of questions flow inside Mark’s head and Jungwoo seems to sense it, as he sends another pointed look at Taeyong. “Alright guys, let’s leave the poor guy to, uh, acclimate himself. Jungwoo, he’s under your care. Donghyuck, get off his fucking lap.”

 

In the end, Yoonoh doesn’t introduce himself and Mark feels kind of cold without the tiny vampire on his thighs - it’s just Jungwoo and him, Lucas passed out from exhaustion on his lap. “He gave a lot of his blood, you know? Not just to you, but also to me.” Jungwoo’s fingers thread through his lover’s hair with care, but he’s looking at Mark. “I know you have questions. Shoot.”

 

Mark straightens on his bed and takes another mouthful of the thick, liquid courage. “Why didn’t you try to separate them?” Jungwoo lets out a little laugh, albeit a little sad. “Yoonoh’s Taeyong prey. We don’t touch him unless we’re allowed to. Except Donghyuck, but this little shit gets away with everything.” That’s interesting. Mark’s eyebrows shoot up. “Why?”

 

“Well, they’re related. Taeyong and Donghyuck. They’re from a pureblood family, which makes them higher-ups. Taeyong is our leader and Donghyuck is just collateral damage, but it allows him to touch and order Yoonoh around, if he wants to. It used to piss Taeyong off but now he just lives with it, so Donghyuck doesn’t do it often. Just out of habit, I guess.” A lazy grins spreads on his lips as he pats Lucas’ head. Mark stares at him, blankly. “So if you were, like, a real gang and Taeyong was the druglord, would Donghyuck be the druglord’s bitch? Wait, no, that’s Yoonoh. What the hell. Donghyuck’s like the… The drugbro.” He feels a dumb smile on his face and vainly attempts to conceal it - if Jungwoo sees it, he says nothing.

 

“Does he… Did he jump on you, too? When you were brought here.” And Jungwoo just outright bursts out laughing. Ah, the humiliation. “Oh hell no, I would’ve murdered him on the spot. Not… Offered my neck like a cute little sub.” Mark hides his face in his hands and groans in shame - bloody hell, he doesn’t even know what possessed him. “I literally don’t know why I did that. He- he just- I don’t know.” The vampire chuckles and just shrugs in faux sympathy, a smug grin still displaying his teeth. “S’okay, I don’t judge. I kind of did the same to Lucas and, well. Almost killed him, too. You see, I lack self-control - but he’s like a blood bank by himself so. He manages, somehow.”  _ And he loves me _ , he doesn’t say. Mark hears it anyway.

 

“Are you mad at me?” The question takes him by surprise - Mark blinks at Jungwoo and, suddenly, sees all the flaws in his demeanor. His shoulders are too stiff, his lips red-bitten and the strokes of his knuckles in Lucas’ hair are a bit mechanical. And he’s right to be worried, in a sense: he sucked Mark dry and had to turn him into a leech to save him. But Mark, ever-so-gentle Mark, soft-touched Mark just smiles at the nervous vampire, shaking his head. “Nah. I mean, a heads-up would’ve been appreciated. Something along the lines of, ‘Hey! I’m really fucking hungry and have no restraint, so I might rip your throat open’, for instance. By the way, it hurt like a bitch. But I’m not mad, it’s kind of cool after all.” His dead heart squeezes a bit as he thinks of glistening red eyes and Jungwoo hums, thoughtful.

 

“Why don’t I have fangs?” His tongue sweeps along his teeth just to be sure, confirming that they’re all still square and dull, in contrast with Donghyuck’s sharp ones. The vampire giggles and draws random patterns on his darling’s head. “Well, you’ll have to teeth first. Like a baby, but even more painful since your teeth are already there and will fall off.” He pauses and licks his own fangs, his gaze sympathetic. “I remember how it went for me. Wait a week or two and you’ll feel it. It’s not that long, but it really hurts.” Lucas shifts a little on Jungwoo’s lap and Mark nods pitifully, not really keen on losing his canines (and probably a bit of gum at that). Then something strikes him.

 

“By the way. Where’re my pants? And, uh, my phone? All of my stuff, actually. I’m literally wearing a shirt that’s not mine. And boxers.” His eyebrows furrow and he realizes his survival drive is fucking  _ broken _ . He sat meekly as they killed, kidnapped and sequestered him, accepted his fate with a disarming calm. It must be the vampire’s venom. “Ah, we had to get rid of it. It was kind of ruined. Not your phone, but your pants. Your phone is on the bedside table and there’s a spare pair of pants in the bathroom, if you want. By the way, the shirt’s Donghyuck’s. Oh, and, the venom too.” Mark blinks slowly and fidgets a little bit, his body attempting to physically convey his unbearable feeling of embarrassment. “You mean..I- Is this why he jumped on me? Why I felt like that? Jesus Christ, I’m fucked, ain’t I?” He chews nervously on his lips and a shaky smile breaks through.

 

“Well, pureblood’s venom is kind of… Fancy. Like, it’s a bit complicated but it’s similar to opium? This really posh thing that only the rich could have, you know? Precisely because it creates a weird link between the one who drinks it and the one who provides it. I’m too young to really… Know all of it, but maybe you should ask Taeyong.” Mark nods and gets up on wobbly legs, gripping at the thermos as if his life depended on it. He feels a little hollow and doesn’t quite figures out what’s missing, grabbing his phone on his way to the bathroom.  _ Okay, so, I’m linked to kind of the cutest boy I’ve ever seen who, by the way, ground on me in front of a group of strangers. Also, I’m dead. _ How does he explain that to his roommates?

 

There’s a bunch of texts on his phone and, unsurprisingly, about half a dozen of missed calls from Jaemin and Renjun. Instead of calling them, painfully aware that Jungwoo would hear everything (hell, maybe the others are still around and would too), he decides to pop in their group chat, anxious.

  
  


**minihyung:** sup gays

 

**nojaem:** BITCH YOU SERIOUS

**nojaem:** NO BLOODY TEXT FOR OVER 24 HOURS

**nojaem:** WE WERE ABT TO CALL THE BLOODY COPS

 

**minihyung:** hahaha yeah fun story i’m kind of in a situation here

**minihyung:** can’t tell u rn but i’ll call u asap ok don’t call the cops

**minihyung:** n pls don’t scream i’m alright

 

**renjuice:** you’re an asshole

**renjuice:** jaemin’s going to tear your plushies, just so you know

**renjuice:** if you were out because you were boinking i’ll choke you

**renjuice:** in a slow, painful, far from kinky way

 

**minihyung:** use the term boink another time and you won’t have to choke me, for i will be instantly killed by the excess of raw, unbearable cringe.

**minihyung:** AND DON’T TOUCH MY STUFF

  
  


He’s desperately left on read and can only pray for his stuffed animals before a soft knock kicks him out of his miserable, mental orison. He lets out a soft “yeah?” while putting on his pants (a little too tight for his tastes, but whatever) and Taeyong opens the door far too slow to not be calculated.

“Hey. I can give you a ride home, if you want?”

 

*

 

“You are  _ what _ ?”

Mark winces under Renjun’s glare, a sheepish smile tentatively dancing on his lips. He should’ve predicted his reaction, as much as Jaemin’s - currently gaping at him with a mix of terror and utter awe glinting in his eyes. Yeah, this went well.

They are all in the apartment’s living room, Renjun pacing around and fuming, Jaemin vibrating on the loveseat with all the questions he really wants to ask and Taeyong, awkward and stiff, sitting as straight as possible on the couch. Mark barely sits down next to him before Renjun throws his tantrum, flailing his arms and even letting out a bunch of curses.

 

“I can’t even begin to  _ believe _ this! We leave you out alone one single fucking night, a few miserable hours and you manage to get killed, abducted  _ and _ drugged? Mark I swear to God you’re a fucking mess.” Mark opens his mouth in a half-convinced attempt to fend for himself (he really has no clue on how to make it seem like less of a ‘I’m an utter failure and unable to function on my own’ portrait) but Renjun beats him to it by snapping his fingers angrily. “Don’t you fucking dare.” He finally turns toward Taeyong and shoots him an unimpressed look. Taeyong has the good reflexe to lower his head, shameful. “Is there anything else we need to know?”

Fuck. The link. Mark clears his throat with unease and a bit of fear, but braces himself all the same. Fucked as he may be. “I’m linked to a pureblood. I mean, I drank his blood, and Jungwoo told me…” Renjun’s hard glare shuts him right up and he just lets his hands rest on his lap, back as straight as possible. That’s when Taeyong decides to join the fight, shoulders tense but gaze determined.

“Actually, it’ll wear off in a few days. It’s a temporary link, so…” Ha. “Donghyuck’ll go away as soon as it disappears.” Wait. Go away? But he’s not even here!

As if on purpose and definitely not coincidentally timed, the door’s cracked open and a voice chirps. “Ah, oops. Sorry guys, I might’ve broken your door.” Yeah, he’s not sorry at all. And then, in all his sultry, vampirish glory, Donghyuck barges in and makes a bee-line for Mark’s lap, climbing on it as if he belonged here. “Hi Sweetheart. Missed me?” He nuzzles the side of his jaw then shamelessly licks a broad stripe up his throat, humming appreciatively.

“Mark,  _ what the fuck _ ?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there demons its me ya boi  
> im a fucking SAVAGE i wrote this chapter while high on pot and frankly i don't wanna risk re-reading it and deleting the whole damn thing  
> there's probably a shit ton of mistakes in it but ill deal with it... some day  
> also thanks for the comments snjk ill answer asap  
> hope youll like it heh

The first time Mark wakes up with Donghyuck, he nearly socks him in the eye ─ they’re lazily splayed on the couch and his neck is hurting like a bitch, cranked and twisted in a weird angle. Also, Donghyuck is still on his lap, what with his stubbornness and painful unwillingness to let go of Mark for at least a few minutes. He blamed the bond and pointedly ignored Jaemin when he snickered that Donghyuck left him alone for at least an hour or so before he barged in their flat.

Anyway, in his sleep-ridden daze, he kind of forgot about the whole ordeal and the foreign weight on his thighs (emphasized by a raging morning wood) forced a very manly yelp out of his cracked lips ─ he woke the pureblood up in the process and earned himself a powerful glare. Donghyuck was  _ not _ a morning person, very well.

It took half an hour of pleading for him to let Mark go shower alone, and even then he just stood by the door until he got out. Renjun glared at him the whole time and Jaemin was cranky because his boyfriend refused to give him his good morning kiss in favour of stabbing a damn vampire with both his eyes. All in all, Mark wanted to die.  _ Again _ .

“So, what’re you gonna do today?” Jaemin wonders around a spoonful of cereals, his first coffee having managed to soften his mood. Renjun’s hand in his could’ve played a role, too.

Mark sighs, one of his arms kidnapped by the fucking leech purring next to him. “No idea. You wanna do something, Donghyuck?” He cocks an eyebrow towards him, wondering what kind of hobbies an undying fantastic pureblood creature could have.

“Yeah. You.”

Ah, yeah, of fucking course.

Several things happen at once ─ Jaemin chokes on his cereals, Renjun squeezes his glass of milk so hard it almost cracks and Mark, well. Mark freezes, which could be considered ironic considering the wave of  _ pure heat _ that washes over his entire body; a groan makes its way out of his throat a bit choked-up and sounding dangerously close to a whimper and his traitor of a dick  _ twitches _ . He’s only human. Well, not anymore.

 

Yet, as he’s first and foremost a civilised man, he buries his face in his free hand and lets out a shaky breath. “Should’ve seen this coming. I’m gonna need a bit of explanation about this whole goddamn thing, pal. We’ll stay here, and we’ll  _ talk _ .”

If Jaemin leers another innuendo, Mark purposefully doesn’t acknowledge it.

*

 

“So, what’s on your mind, doll?” Donghyuck purrs when they’re locked in Mark’s room, rolling on his bed as if he owned it. All grace and almighty power, waking goosebump all over Mark’s body.

“Er, yeah. Explain this bond thingy to me.” He, on the other hand, sits awkwardly on the end of his own bed, arms crossed and desperately trying to sound stern. Donghyuck just crawls up to him and lets his hand hover over the boy’s arm, as if trying to prove a point.

“Basically, as long as my blood runs through your veins,” he traces it with the tip of his finger, tearing an embarrassingly strong shiver out of Mark, “we’re linked. It means you react a lot more to me than to others, and vice versa. However, everything doesn’t work both ways. For instance, if I give you an order, Doll, you’ll have to obey. You’ll  _ want _ to obey.” Mark’s already out of breath and Donghyuck’s fingers are pressing against his biceps, his voice dripping with honey and liquid gold. God, he realizes belatedly, he  _ wants _ Donghyuck to give him an order.

“And, uh, how long will it take for your blood to vanish?” He clears his throat a bit awkwardly, painfully aware of the boner trying to spring to life inside his pants. Donghyuck looks at him through his eyelashes, a predatory smile tearing at his lips.  _ Jesus Christ _ , those fangs.

“Why, treasure, bored of me already? Or…” He stands a little straighter and Mark’s eye betrays him by running down the curve of his back. “Oh, I see.” A chuckle, strangely deep, drips in Mark’s ear and shoots straight to his dick. “You’re just overwhelmed, darling. Don’t worry, it’s the blood. Give it a few days, a week at worse, and you’ll be free.”

See, Mark has always been too observant; he watches his friends with this kind of motherly rapture, because he’s too fucking aware of their inability to speak about their problems. So he’s the kind of friend that stares into souls and finds what others can’t see ─ and, right now, what he sees in Donghyuck terrifies him. It’s hidden between the teeth of his smile, glistening inside his eye; something feral, a century-long fury he’s been nursing for his whole life. So much for his charming attitude, this boy is a fucking animal.

 

Mark clears his throat. “And, uh, when will I have teeth? I think Lucas told me something about it, like how it’ll hurt like a bitch. Also, why am I still  _ not _ thirsty? Is this because of your blood?”

 

There’s a slight, almost unnoticeable change in Donghyuck’s stance ─ he leans into the couch with a lazy smile and slowly licks his lips, displaying a threatening pair of shining fangs. “These, baby, will come in due time. And yeah, it’ll be a pain in the ass. Should start in about… two days, I think.”

 

*

 

Surely, two days later, Mark wakes up with the sharpest pain in his mouth. His limbs are tangled with Donghyuck’s and, in the back of his mind, he realizes that if Donghyuck never seemed cold to him, it’s because they’re both dead ─ but then there’s another pang of pain and he whimpers, clutching the vampire’s arms in a clumsy attempt of waking him up. Surely enough the oldest springs awake and, instead of his usual grumpy glare there’s a strange kind of softness clinging to his eye.

“Oh, baby. You’re in pain, aren’t you?”

 

Mark just nods and pants a little, mouth open as though it would lessen the pain. Donghyuck lets his joints crack and forces both of them to sit a little straighter, then clasps Mark’s chin with two fingers, tilting it to inspect his fangs.

“Yeah, I can see them, they’re almost all out. Listen, there’s a way to dim the pain once they’re here, but… It’d worsen our bound.” He sounds conflicted but Mark’s vision is starting to blur, tears threatening to flow out of his reddened eyes ─ he gasps, a little breathless.

“I don’t care. Tell me what to do, it’s fucking unbearable.”

 

And then, Donghyuck tilts his own head, baring his neck.

Mark gulps audibly, pupil blown and an angry growl scratching the back of his throat. “Donghyuck… Don’t play.” He’s trying to concentrate but there’s just red and red and the sweet,  _ sweet _ smell of Donghyuck all over the place.

 

“I’m not playing. Do it.” Mark doesn’t even take a second to hesitate. He lurches on him and tackles him to the bed, nuzzling his neck with a hungry snarl ─ he licks it and faintly hears Donghyuck’s sharp intake of breath. If he concentrates enough he can feel fingers digging in his shoulders and a leg nudged between his. He whispers a  _ Donghyuck _ against milky skin and feels his fangs piercing through his gums ; so, he bites.

 

The first sip is bitter. It tastes like regular blood, but with a  _ twist _ and a sweet aftertastes lingers on the tip of Mark’s tongue. He licks the wound and bites again with more purpose, spurred on by the buck of hips against his thigh ─ that’s when he feels something darker, a whole lot more dangerous slipping through his lips. It smells like a threat and carves warning against the roof of his mouth but only coaxes him to want  _ more _ and take  _ more _ and Mark bites harder, feels the skin break softly on his fang and the blood trickling down his chin and onto his shirt. He breathes through his nose and holds the boy in place, drinking and drinking and─

 

“Mark, that’s  _ enough _ .” It’s not even yelled, or aggressive, but it’s laced with authority and a bit of breathless frustration ; Mark cowers immediately,  _ instinctively _ and his puffs of air are a bit out of rhythm, lips shiny with blood and darker venom. He swallows what’s left inside his mouth and goes to bite again but Donghyuck snaps his fingers at him with finality and an other threat in his eye. “I said stop. Jeez, you were going to milk me dry, you insatiable little leech.”

 

Mark doesn’t even grace him with an answer, staring at his healing throat with envy and thirst written on his face. Donghyuck sighs and grabs his chin harshly, staring into his eyes. “Look at me. If you bite me again, I’ll break your neck. You hear me?” When he gets a tiny nod and a shudder against the pad of his index, he smirks. “That’s a good boy. We’re going to test that, alright? Don’t forget. Put your fucking fangs away, or you’re dead.” And he kisses him.

 

It’s messy right from the beginning ─ Mark’s chin still held by two fingers and no control given to him whatsoever. Donghyuck just slips his free thumb against the corner of his mouth and  _ presses _ until it opens, slipping a wicked tongue between slick lips. And somehow it’s an omen, a testimony of how it’s going to be between them: Donghyuck taking control and Mark willingly giving it to him. Mark tries to mind his teeth and lets him lick into his mouth, swallow his every moan and hump against his thigh. But when he’s the one grinding down, desperate to lift the tension inside his tight pants, Donghyuck bites his lower lip in warning and immediately slows down.

 

“Come on, Markie. Ask for it,” Donghyuck says against his cheek, kissing down his jaw. Mark’s panting and whimpering pathetically, his tongue heavy in his mouth and cock pulsing with fresh stolen blood ─ he’s never been more turned on in his entire life and it’s so easy when Donghyuck whispers praises on his tender skin. So he grabs the other’s shoulders and archs against the thigh nestled between his own, and  _ begs _ .

 

“Please, Donghyuck, I’m pretty sure I’m going to die if I don’t come right now.” Donghyuck laughs in his ear, the sound husky and dangerously hot - he presses up against Mark’s crotch and bites his lobe.

“Go ahead, then. Do it yourself. Come in your pants, baby, I won’t judge.” And it’s embarrassing as fuck, rutting up against him, but it’s also too much ; the built-up tension, the dark, raging hot feeling of Donghyuck’s blood in his veins, on his tongue and Donghyuck, eating him alive with just his fucking eyes. Mark resists for about two seconds, then starts riding his thigh, spurred on by an appreciative growl and hands squeezing his hips.

 

The rest is kind of a blur - one moment he’s grinding for his life and the next he’s coming with teeth on his neck and white around the edges, so hard he swears he blacks out for a minute ─ he opens his eyes to Donghyuck’s smiling face, although he looks both pale and flushed at the same time. He sighs a little and strokes Mark’s cheek, a smug glint in his eye.

“You look so good like this, all fucked out. Can’t wait to find out how pretty you’ll be fucking me, Doll.”

 

Mark swears his spent dick twitches right before he blacks out again, too tired to even answer.

 

*

 

He awakes a little over two hours later, feeling grossly sticky and overall like shit ─ at least, his teeth don’t hurt anymore. Donghyuck’s not in the bed with him, but there’s a note on his pillow.

_ went on a little hunting with the coven, since SOMEONE sucked me dryer than a goddamn raisin. i’ll be back around 8. _

 

Mark stretches and winces at the sound of dried come cracking inside his pants; he  takes a shameful shower and throws his underwear in the laundry machine before checking the time. He still has about ninety minutes alone and spends the first fifteen on his couch, wondering how he’s supposed to face Donghyuck after dry humping him in a gay teen homemade porn fashion ─ then the door opens and Jaemin barges in their apartment, holding Renjun’s hand as if it’s the most fucking precious thing in the world.

 

“Hi Markiiie, what’s up? Where’s your boyfriend?” And Mark doesn’t blush, because he’s a man. And because the blood in his body doesn’t really flow anymore; except to grace him with a raging boner, that is. At least his face remains a porcelain-ish, ethereal vampire kind of white, even as he stutters a protest.

 

“Shut the fuck up. He’s not my boyfriend, and he’s out hunting with his friends.” Jaemin snickers and plops down on their couch, only letting go of his own boyfriend to cling onto Mark.

 

“Does that mean you’ll hang out with us? We’re about to go to Chenle’s, but Renjun had forgotten his wallet and we need booze. You should come, the kids miss you.  _ I _ miss you.” He’s fucking  _ whining _ and Mark can’t stand it long enough to even try to refuse, even as Donghyuck is supposed to come home in about an hour ─ so he just nods and presses a gentle kiss on Jaemin’s cheek, then on Renjun’s just to piss him off.

“Alright. You’re a menace, Na Jaemin.”

  
  
  


“Wait. You were dead.”

“Yeah, well. That didn’t stick.”

They’re all sitting in Chenle’s apartment’s living room in a weird circle, Jaemin half draped over Renjun’s lap and Jisung nestled between Chenle’s legs - Mark is the only one standing out but he doesn’t mind. And Jaemin’s hand keep crawling up his thigh, so he’s busier slapping it away than wallowing in self-deprecation and loneliness.

 

Jisung sounds, immediately and unsurprisingly, like an excited puppy. His voice has been fucking with him for about a week, alternating between disturbingly high and so fucking husky everyone thought he’d smoked an entire pack of cigs by himself. Needless to say, when his emotions take over, it’s a bloody mess.

 

“So, how’s it? Have you seen God? What does she look like?” He leans away from his boyfriend’s embrace - who, used to vampires, doesn’t give a single flying fuck about this whole ordeal - and stares at Mark with stars in his eyes. Mark smirks, teeth displayed in teasing glee.

“Yeah, she was ethnically ambiguous.” And bam, general groan - Renjun sighs about Mark “never missing a fucking occasion to quote this fucking show” and Jaemin snickers, high fiving him like goddamn jocks.

 

Somehow, the night goes on the same way; Mark answers Jisung’s questions, Chenle plays with his hair and adds on the given information and Jaemin and Renjun, tipsy as hell, spend half an hour just making out against the couch.

It’s familiar, it’s peaceful and, like every good thing in Mark’s life, it all goes down to shit in the span of about two seconds.

 

First - the window blows up. It’s like lightning hitting the glass and shattering it into a thousand pieces; bits of it pierce through the boys’ skin, too shocked to even think about screaming. Then there’s a shadow, looming over all of them and it’s black and threatening, two red dots glowing through the dark - that’s when Mark figures that the light bulb pretty much burst apart and Chenle  _ shrieks _ .

Finally, the door’s opened and Lucas just fucking walks through, looking as calm as ever.

 

“Hey, Chenle? It’s me, I think something’s about to happen and I wanted to- Ah, well. It happened. Hah.”

 

Chenle gapes at him, Jisung gapes at Chenle, Jaemin and Renjun gape at each other, and Mark - Mark is fucking terrified.

Donghyuck stands in front of him, panting and his fangs so long they look about to sink into his chin; eyes darker than the blood staining his shirt and set on him, tongue darting out to lick his reddened lips. There’s a mean glint in his piercing gaze, something like a threat blackening the edges.

 

“What  _ the fuck _ are you doing here, Mark?”

 

*

 

“Wait, Dong- Donghyuck let me go!”

 

Mark’s trying to break free from his death grip, scrambling on his feet as Donghyuck takes longer and longer strides in the street, silent. He’s been helplessly attempting to get a word out of him, unsuccessful and gradually more worried; when his arm finally shakes free (not without a fucking burn on pale skin), he tries one last time but, of course, it couldn’t be that easy.

 

Instead, Donghyuck grabs him by the throat and shoves him against the nearest wall, his canines out and eyes shining bloody once again. “Have you any idea of how fucking  _ scared _ I was when I came home and you weren’t there?” He genuinely looks pained and seems about to bite his neck, his mouth looming over the tender skin as though it was a damn five-stars meal. Mark  _ does not _ get turned on.

 

He lets out a ragged breath, his hand comforting on Donghyuck’s wrist. “No, I don’t. You just gripped me and dragged me down the street and ignored me for the past ten minutes.” Donghyuck exhales, shaky and obviously trying to gain some control over himself - he lets go of Mark and takes one, two, four steps back. Mark gulps, and waits, because he’s a fucking coward and has no idea what to do, or to say.

 

“Listen, Mark. This bond is not a game.” He weighs his words and licks his lips between each sentence, making it extra hard to actually listen and not just watch his tongue. “Vampires, pureblood especially, are fucking savages, alright? I… I thought something had happened to you, and it nearly drove me crazy.” Mark’s heart stutters, the traitor. He carefully ignores that and takes a - brave - step forward, then Donghyuck’s hand.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. But you can’t just grab me and force me to follow you everywhere, you know? I’m aware of this goddamn bond,  _ but _ it doesn’t mean I belong to you.” If Donghyuck pulls a face, his eyes clearly screaming  _ duh, of course it does you dumb ass bitch _ , Mark pretends he doesn’t see it and pulls him towards his building.

 

*

 

See, the thing is, Mark is a total fucktard. Being turned into a vampire clearly didn’t change that, as he’s currently, uselessly munching on some chips while Donghyuck’s in the bathroom, finally cleaning up. The moon is still high in the sky, and Donghyuck’s discarded clothes smell like death and something wicked, but Mark puts them in the laundry machine because he’s not an asshole. If Renjun throws them away in the morning, he’s not responsible.

However, since he’s an idiot, he can’t feel the danger until it’s right in front of his eyes, 5’9 of topless, dripping with hot droplets of water, pureblood vampire. Donghyuck barely has sweatpants, considering they’re hanging dangerously low on his hips, and his fangs are wickedly poking out of his lips. Mark watches them. Donghyuck sees it.

 

He swipes a thumb at them and draws a little speck of blood, his eyes darting up and down Mark’s entire body.

Something, deep inside of Mark, stirs.

 

It starts as a lingering scent, like when you’re not aware you’re hungry until you smell food ─ it makes his throat go dry as a fucking desert and his pupils dilate as soon as they focus on the tiny red dot on Donghyuck’s finger. Donghyuck chuckles, a mean smile gracing his cherry-red lips. “Oh, Doll, you want another taste, huh? Pity. My blood’s too expensive for ya, Lollipop.”

His drawled words sound like a lullaby and gnaw meanly at his ears and Mark  _ whines _ when he sees Donghyuck licking his own blood, ruby-coloured eyes locked on the displayed show. Donghyuck purrs, slightly shifting.

 

“You really want it, Doll? Come and get it.” And it shines scarlet on his tongue ─ a tantalizing beckon that has Mark leaning into his husky voice, eyes unfocused, lips already parted for a kiss he’d been thinking about  _ all day _ and he can already imagine the stinging sensation of sharp teeth against his own tongue, hand shooting up to fist the hair above his nape. Donghyuck looks about to devour him and he’s gladly arching towards him, their cold breaths mingled, a tender  _ Mark _ curving the edge of his mouth and─

And the phone rings. Donghyuck just smiles in defeat and takes the call with a sickeningly sweet “Yes, brother dear?”, his shoulders stiff with annoyance. Mark hears Taeyong voice on the other end, scratchy with poor reception but mostly with an emotion he can’t pinpoint.

“ _ Donghyuck. We’ve got news about Jeno. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH is that.. the beginning of a plot? damn right bitches  
> buckle up its bout to get wild in here (no its not the 3rd chap aint even outlined lol sry)  
> kudos & comments restore my will to live pls i need validation to power through this weird ass thing


End file.
